W is for Weekend Sojourn
by simanis
Summary: Don’s restful, peaceful stay with Charlie and his father.sort of continuation from G is for Golfing with the Eppes and a slight mention of  U is for Unique Encounter BUT this can also be a standalone.A Summer Alphabet Challenge Story
1. Chapter 1

**W is for Weekend Sojourn **

_Don's restful, peaceful stay with Charlie and his father._

_sort of continuation from G is for Golfing with the Eppes and a slight mention of U is for Unique Encounter BUT this can also be a standalone._

Don decided to go home to his apartment right after a very enjoyable morning and afternoon with Charlie and his dad.

On the way back, Don told them that he will be going back to his apartment.

Charlie insisted that he stayed for the weekend but Don told Charlie, "I'll probably sleep the whole time, and I'm pretty bushed actually."

"Okay, you sleep. I need to get some notes finished for Monday's surprise tests I'm giving my Math class anyway."

"Hey if it's surprise test, why do you need to prepare?" Don asked.

"So I'll know what to ask them."

"That's cheating."

"How so?"

"If you say it's a surprise test, then you should just ask them random questions without preparing."

"Well, I see your point, but the thing is they should be leaning all the time and not only when I say there's a test. So a surprise test is a good way to judge if they are paying attention in class."

"Still it's cheating, you can prepare and they can't."

Alan left them to argue it out, saying he was going to the store to get some things for dinner after Don had agreed to stay until Monday morning. They were still arguing when Alan dropped the golf bags and passengers off.

"See you in a while, Charlie, prepare the scrabble set, we are having a few games." Alan drove off.

"Dad, Dad!" Charlie turned to call his dad but all he saw was the tail end of the car speeding off.

Charlie turned back to the house, _he's gonna make a deal with Don_. He was standing by the door and Don called out to him, "What's the matter, Chuck? Something Dad said about scrabble?"

"I don't want to play, you two always gang up on me."

"Hey, you're the smart one. Between three of us, you have the advantage you know." Don knew he was being mean, he knew that Charlie was bad scrabble player. He looked at Charlie and he felt bad. "Hey tell you what, I'll beg off. I want to sleep, sleep and sleep the whole day long anyway."

"Well if that's what you really want to do." Charlie felt better, he needn't play scrabble. "I'll go to the garage to do my other work."

In the end, Don slept and Charlie worked in the garage. Afterwards Charlie set up the Computer golf to play on the TV with Alan joining him for two games before he went off to prepare dinner.

They woke Don up for dinner around 8pm and afterwards they spent time watching an old baseball movie while Alan sat with them playing his Sodoku.

Come Sunday, it was another relaxing day for Don. Charlie was stuck in his garage after breakfast and Alan went on to his golf game with Stan. He told the boys that they could have sandwiches for lunch for he'd bought ham and sausages yesterday. He also told them that there were some fresh greens in the fridge, hinting that they should have some with their sandwiches.

Don made their lunch and brought the plateful of sandwiches and salad to the garage to share it with Charlie. After lunch, Don went back to relax with a beer on the lounge room couch. After a while Charlie left the garage to sweep the leaves and Don came out to help. Amita came over at around 5pm and they sat around talking and drinking beers.

Alan came back at about the same time and said he was going to clean up and rest before they needed to leave at 8pm. Alan asked Amita to stay and have dinner with them. Amita declined saying that she had got a date with a friend who'd came down from DC. Amita soon left for her own date.

They had a table near the corner hidden away nicely but they could still see the whole restaurant. Mario was a friend of the Eppes and they always got this table if they give Mario a call in advance. Alan had called whilst playing golf with Stan.

Mario had a bottle of wine waiting for them. Before they started on their wine however Don saw a party of four coming in and he noticed one particular lady in blue. It was Ms or rather Dr. Elizabeth Kindricks and he felt a kick on his leg. "Hey!"

"You saw who just came in?"

"Yeah Charlie's aunt, the screaming barracuda."

"Don, don't be rude, it's not like you to be calling people names."

"Err, Dad, I agree with Don. For a lady doctor, she's a real screamer." Charlie said smiling at Don. "Hey, but do you know who the man with her is?"

"I guess that must be King Arthur, I see Maggie there."

"Oh yes, and the other man?"

Don saw a tall very well dressed good looking guy with her, she didn't looked very happy with him holding on to her back. He saw her turning to speak with her sister and purposely move away from the guy. "Her boyfriend?"

Charlie shrugged his shoulders , "Don't look like a loving pair." They ignored the other party when their food came.

Their starters was a big bowl of salad, lettuce into bite size pieces on the bottom of the bowl with a topping of shrimp, cucumber, tomato, salami, olives and onion. It was also accompanied by a plate of Bruschetta topped with chopped tomatoes, basil, olive oil and garlic.

"Delicious!" Don exclaimed. "I could just eat this as the main meal."

"Well, you don't want to miss the main course. You can skip the soup if you like." Alan suggested.

Their main course was a medium sized vegetable lasagna and garlic grilled pizza with chicken and sausages. When it arrived Don groaned. "Dad, that's enough to feed six people."

"We'll take away the leftovers." Charlie said.

"I'll have it for lunch tomorrow." Alan added.

They started eating but it was so good there were hardly any leftovers.

Don and Charlie groaned, and Don added, "My poor stomach, it's never seen so much food before. I think I need to jog before I go to sleep."

"Yeah, I think it's a new experience for your stomach, you sometimes forget to feed it." Charlie grinned.

Alan smiled at his two boys. "Now how about dessert? Brownies? Crepe suzette?" Both of them groaned. "I take it you both don't want desserts?"

Another groan and Don stood up, excusing himself to go to the gents before they leave. As he was exiting from the gents, he heard a small commotion.

"Excuse me! Please keep your hands to yourself, Dill."

"Aw come on, Lizbeth, you're my date. Don't be a prude, just a little kiss."

"Get off me you stupid moron! I didn't come with you, I came with Arthur. If you don't let go, I'll scream."

"Excuse me. You heard the lady, don't paw her."

"Mind your own business!" Dill spat at Don.

"I will if you just go back to your seat, Mr. Moron." Don sighed, he didn't want to create a scene so he pulled out his FBI badge and showed it to the man named Dill.

The man glared at Don and went off.

"Why do you go out with him if you are not willing to let him paw you?" Don asked sarcastically.

"You are very rude and I wish you would go away." Liz said looking at him.

"I will. I was on my way out but you two quarrelling lovebirds blocked my way. Excuse me." Don had to pass her nose to nose for she was standing in a narrow section where there were a few boxes blocking the passageway. He got a whiff of her perfume and his arm brushed against her chest as he passed. Don gave a smile and went out.

"What took you so long; we've already paid up and ready to go." Charlie said.

"Let's go, there was a small incident near the restroom." Don pointed to the gents'

"What? Zipper stuck?" Charlie starting laughing but stopped when Alan and Don turned and looked at him.

"Dad, he's overdosed on the food." Don said.

Soon they were laughing all the way out.

Then someone called out his name, "Don?"

All three of them turned to the voice. "Hey, your barracuda friend." Charlie whispered.

"Charlie," warned Alan.

Don was all smiles when he saw the lady coming up to him. "Hello there, Marge." Don went up to greet her.

"Barracuda's sister." Charlie whispered to his father and Alan said, "Shhh."

Marge gave Don a peck on the cheek which Don returned. Marge turned to the man by her side. "Dear this is Don Eppes, he's the one who rescued Charlie at the Mart. Remember?"

"Oh yes, my dear. You've told me about him helping you with Charlie-boy. Thank-you most kindly dear sir, thank-you for rescuing my little Charles."

"Don, this is my husband, Arthur and of course you've met Liz."

"How do you do Arthur. Congratulations on your newborn girl." Don said looking at both Marge and Arthur. He then looked over to Arthur's shoulder, "Liz." He didn't see the other fellow, Dill. He raised his eyebrows at Liz.

She didn't say anything; she just gave him a look.

"Oh sorry, I'd like you to meet my Charlie, that is, my brother Professor Charlie Eppes, and my father, Alan. Dad, you've met Mr. and Mrs. Kindricks and their grandson Charlie, well, these are Charlie's parents, Dr. Arthur Granwell and Marge."

"Nice to meet you Charlie, err Professor Eppes, Mr. Eppes.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Granwell, Marge. And it's Alan and Charlie. Congratulations on your newborn baby. Out for a celebration?" Alan asked after shaking hands with them and saying hello to Liz. Charlie also did the same with Arthur and Marge and put a hand out to Liz. Liz nodded to both of them.

"Yes, taking Marge and Liz out together with my colleague but he has had to leave early." Arthur said.

Liz looked at Don and still she said nothing. After some pleasantries, both parties moved off.

"Ms B was quiet, Don, wonder what's the matter with her?"

"Cat got her tongue?" Don said and Charlie started sniggering.

OooOoOoooOoOoOoOoooOo

Come Monday morning, after light breakfast with his dad, Don left for the office after promising his dad to come back mid week for dinner. He felt rested and full of energy ready to start work deciding to stop by a Bakery on the way and buy some muffins for the office. He parked his SUV in his usual spot and went in.

The guard on duty smiled. "Good morning Agent Eppes. Beautiful day to you, Sir."

"Morning. Sure is a lovely day Shan."

Don took the lift up to his floor, the office cleaner saw him and smiled too. "Good morning Agent Eppes, have a lovely day."

Don smiled at her and said. "Good morning to you too Doris. Here have a muffin, bought a whole box for the staff." Don opened the box and let Doris take one.

"Thank-you Agent Eppes. Enjoy your day now."

Don was wondering if they'd also had a nice weekend. David arrived and they walked in together.

"How was your weekend, Don?"

"A very relaxed weekend with Dad and Charlie. Very good indeed, I had a most enjoyable meal at Mario's yesterday. The most restful weekend I've had, I'd say. "

"Well, good for you, I had a noisy weekend with my sister and the kids. Whew, I think I need to take some time off to recuperate."

The both laughed and Don swiped the door with his card and they both went in.

Megan got up and went over to Don as he and David got in. "Good morning Don. Boy your weekend must have been very good."

Don looked at Megan suspiciously, "Yeah, restful. It was peaceful at Charlie's place. Why, how was yours?"

"Good, good, but yours was better. You got something in return."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's on your table."

Don went round to his table and got a surprise. No wonder Shan and Doris gave him smiles and wished him a beautiful day and lovely morning.

He started laughing out loud.

The End?

_**My thanks to Wendy for the beta.**_


	2. Chapter 2

S is For Suspicious Minds & a Suggestive Note. _(A follow-up for W is for Weekend Sojourn)_

_Don went round to his table and got a surprise. No wonder Shan and Doris gave him smiles and wished him a beautiful day and lovely morning. He started laughing out loud._

"What's the joke Don? You must have had a very exciting weekend with someone. Come on, let us into the secret." Megan asked.

Colby arrived and went round to his table. When he saw what was on Don's table, he said, "Cool man. Don, it must have been been some weekend. Someone's waiting for you. Care to share?"

The object Don was laughing at was on his table. Shan and Doris must have seen it for it had to come through from the front desk; the one who brought it had to ask permission to bring it inside. It had to be checked, searched and go through the scanners before it could reach his table. It was addressed directly to him.

The object was a big basket of flowers with fruits and a bottle of wine. But the thing that got people's attention was a card, a very big card. It showed a very cute miniature Schnauzer with its paws and nose on a window pane. There was a sentence in big lettering and it said: '_THESE PAWS ARE WAITING FOR YOU!_'

It looked very innocent with the cute little black dog but the message itself had a suggestive undertone. There was no signature or anything, but Don knew who it was from. There was another smaller card with his name and FBI office and floor number. Megan was curious as ever going to him and asking, "So the restful weekend was really something, eh?"

"No, really, it was a real rest for me. Don't believe me? You can ask Charlie or even my dad. I was sleeping the whole weekend."

"Alone?" Megan smiled and asked again.

"Geez guys, you all sure have suspicious minds you know that?" Don was grinning now.

"Okay, you said you had a restful weekend at Charlie's? So how come you got this so early in the morning? Obviously something had been going on during the weekend, the wine itself is expensive."

"Don't be ridiculous, this wine is not that expensive." Don said.

"What? Don, this wine is almost hundred bucks a bottle." Megan said.

"Oh." Don shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't know."

"So, do you want to tell us who the grateful person who had a splendid weekend with you is?" Megan asked again.

"Sure you don't believe me? Okay, who wants to bet with me?" Don asked.

"I'm on." Colby said.

"So am I." Said Megan.

"Can I just tag along?" David said.

"No!" Colby and Megan chorused.

"Hey then what's the bet?"

"The bet is that I had a restful weekend at Charlie's and did not do anything special as your suspicious minds suggest. Winners get to be wined and dined in the restaurant of their choosing." Don said.

They looked at each other before David said, "I'm with Don."

"Hey! You can't do that."

"And why not? I believed Don." David said. Don had already told him what he did when he was coming in and David believed him.

"Well, okay then. Do we get two dinners or what?" Colby asked.

"No, you silly man, that means two have to pay up for the other two." Megan said.

"Oh, okay then. You're on. Shake on it."

Don shook his head and put out his hand to shake on it.

"Oh, and by the way, muffins for you all. There's enough to get one to Chan and Stendhauser as well."

"See, if you hadn't had such a good weekend, we wouldn't have this treat."

"I give up, you guys really are something."

David laughed and they all went back to their respective desks.

'_Someone is waiting for you', cool message. Must remember to send something like this to my current girlfriend_, Don thought. He laughed and went back to his place.

They were kept busy the whole day. They were working on a bank fraud case which had been ongoing for the past week. There was still had no clue as of how the money was being siphoned off from one account to another when the bank had no records on it.

David said they needed Charlie on this and Don told him that he wouldn't be free today. He said Charlie would be busy giving surprise tests to his Math classes. He thought that Charlie should be free the next day or so and that he would check with him.

Megan asked Don how he knew that Charlie was conducting surprise tests on his students. Don looked at her and said, "I was with him the whole weekend. Remember what I told you?"

Megan looked at Colby and said, "Maybe Don was indeed with Charlie?"

Colby said. "No way Megan. No way. Don wouldn't have received such an expensive bottle of wine."

Don looked at both of them, not saying anything before continuing his work. Someone came by his table. "Hi, thanks for the muffin. I took one when Colby came down to Stendhauser's place. How was your weekend?" Liz asked.

"Nicely rested at Charlie's place, played golf with them on Saturday morning. What about yours?"

"Oh, I went with Mark to his club to do some skeet shooting. Very nice, you should try it sometime."

"Next time ask Mark to invite me along, I don't mind some target practice." Don said.

"Okay, will do. See ya. Thanks for the muffin." Liz went off.

Megan looked at Colby again and Colby shrugged his shoulders. "So he was not with Liz." Megan said sotto voce.

"Nah. They were never together. Tried to ask her for a date, but she was not interested in me either." Colby said softly.

Don saw the exchange and he smiled to himself, _so they thought I was with Liz_.

His phone rang and he saw it was from LAGH, he was curious he picked it up and said, "Good afternoon, Eppes."

"Good afternoon. May I speak with Don Eppes, please?"

"Speaking."

"Mr. Eppes, I'm Cindy, secretary to Dr. Elizabeth Kindricks. I'm reminding you of your appointment at Dr.Kindricks' clinic this evening. May I know what time you'll be coming in?"

"Eh? Oh, please convey my regrets to Dr. Kindricks, I am unavailable this evening."

"Please hold on."

Don held on for a minute then Cindy came on the line again.

"Mr. Eppes, Dr. Kindricks will wait until 8pm. She hopes that you can come in by then."

"Er, well, alright, but I can't really promise. Can you please give me your phone number?"

Cindy gave Don the number and wished him a good afternoon.

Don stared at the phone, he had forgotten entirely about the appointment. He touched the back of his neck, it felt alright. He needn't go and see her about that but he did need to do something about the wine. Another call came in and he went back to his work.

At about six his other team members called it a day and he was left behind with his paper work. Around 7.30 Dr. Kindricks called. "You are really not coming are you?"

Don could imagine her eyes staring at the phone, "Er, sorry no. It's okay now. Thank you for your kind concern."

"Ok, if you're sure. Goodnight then."

"Dr. Kindricks, eh, thanks for the basket and wine."

"It's nothing, really. Just grateful thanks from Marge and myself, err, for yesterday too."

"You don't have to, but it's much appreciated." Don said.

"Okay."

"What's with the message? It, er, er, sounded…"

"Suggestive? It's really to give you a clue as to who it's from, remember 'paws' and about today's appointment? I didn't want you to think it's from one of your girlfriends." She said.

"Ah, no. The 'paws' really gave you away." Don was smiling to himself.

"Okay, then goodnight. See you sometime in the club."

"Okay, thanks again. Goodnight." Don replied.

END

_**My thanks to Wendy for the beta. **_


End file.
